Personal Demons
by Ser Roland
Summary: A Van Helsing TT Crossover by yours truely. Reviews would really be appreciated!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own what's mine!

Ch.1 Into The Darkness

"Stop Thief!" Shouted the blue uniformed police officer at the thug he was chasing down the streets in a dark and stormy night.

The suspect was seen breaking into a catholic church and stealing an historical amulet that was hidden away in the archives. The authorities had just arrived to see the suspect sprint out of the churches front door with a golden object in hand. One officer leapt out of the car to pursue him on foot while the other followed in the squad car.

Officer David Perez was now following a maybe armed but the nevertheless dangerous criminal. It didn't matter if the criminal wasn't armed or not, he could still be deadly several years on the force and a trip to LA taught him that. The man he was now chasing was in his twenties perhaps; he wore a pitch-black hood with black jeans to match. Since it was raining hard seeing his face was ultimately impossible although David noticed that he would look behind him from time to time. The suspect was obviously in some short of gang for he wore a satanic star medallion and he had a black and blood red bandana on his forehead. David was cautious he knew very well that if this was in fact a gang member than his friends could be close by.

"Gang member or not, your going down!" He thought bitterly as he chased the subject down an intersection with speeding traffic. The suspect must have been insane for he ran right into the middle of the street. David stopped on the sidewalk and waited, he waited for a car to come and splatter him into the pavement. Much to his sheer shock the cars honked and missed him by inches, it was as though some invisible force was knocking the cars away from him. David gnashed his teeth together when the suspect made across the street unharmed.

Suddenly feeling bold he dove right into the speeding traffic like the suspect before him.

"If the son of a bitch could do it than so can I!" He shouted as cars narrowly missed him.

David nearly made it when all of a sudden a huge Toyota Matrix came speeding down the street towards him. "Oh no" were David's only thoughts as the huge vehicle slammed into him. David was immediately sent flying into the air and on top of the cars windshield.

The vehicle halted almost instantly and David rolled back off of the cars hood and fell on the street. Moaning he struggled to get to his feet, a young woman got out of the car and helped him to his feet. By that time all the traffic had halted, and everyone had stopped to see what was going on. The woman helped David get on his left leg, but when he tried to lift his left a sharp jolt of pain forced him back down on all fours. His fears were confirmed he had a broken leg. Reaching for his communicator he signaled his partner Gonzalez.

"Gonzalez you there?" He asked over the communicator.

Hearing his voice Gonzalez responded, "Yeah David I'm here what's going on?"

"I've broken my leg you'll have to continue on without me this is David over and out."

Gonzalez froze in his car seat he had never gone on a chase all a by himself before.

Shaking off the feeling Gonzalez continued after the suspect who had just entered "Demons Paradise" that tumbled down section of Jump City home to killers and Satanists. Gonzalez felt a chill run down his spine as he observed the evil population of this place; ragged children huddled in doorways trying to keep out of the rain. While adults of many nationalities and ages walked with a drunken sway. Tumbled down buildings and a maze of alleyways provided perfect cover for the fiend he was now stalking. Gonzalez slowed the car down to a halt as he went over every single pale face that he was passing. Most of the populace paid no attention to him but simply walked past he squad car as if he wasn't even there. Some however chose to glare at the officer; the desire to spill blood was visible in their eyes. Strangely Gonzalez found himself staring back at them.

And for several long seconds their eyes glared at one another before a ghost like figure leapt on top of the hood of the car and jumped off.

"Jesus!" Gonzalez screamed aloud as he observed the figure take off into the alleyway and realized that it was guy he was chasing earlier.

"Gonzalez," The communicator in the car started. "Gonzalez what the hell is going on?"

Picking it up Gonzalez responded, "David call for back up I got this asshole!"

Gonzalez then floored the car and took off after the suspect in the alley and after a few seconds Gonzalez found himself staring at a gothic styled cathedral. The suspect ran inside and slammed the doors; the element of surprise was his for the taking.

Gonzalez knew that he should wait for back up but the risk of the suspect getting away was far to great. Picking up his revolver he opened his car door and walked out, slamming the door he made sure his gun was loaded and working before climbing up the steps of the cathedral. He ignored the satanic symbol graffiti on the doorway and with a swift blow kicked it open. The door swung freely for a while before Gonzalez stepped inside, revolver in front of him. Gonzalez's heart stopped when he saw what was in front of him. A young woman wearing a blood red cloak was praying with candles lit in front of a statue of a demon. She kept on mumbling something over and over and she suddenly picked up a knife and held it to her wrist. Gonzalez frozen with terror could only watch as the woman slid the knife against her wrist, inflicting deep wounds.

The wounds soon began dripping with blood and the woman freely dripped it over the candles. She did this for a while before bringing her hand to her face and before Gonzalez could mutter a word began sucking on the wounds. Suddenly filled with a vomiting disgust Gonzalez turned towards the door to run out when it slammed shut. The thief was standing behind it grinning with his arms crossed. Gonzalez immediately picked up his revolver to fire but the thief was quick within moments he was upon Gonzalez and with one swift movement of his hand knocked away the weapon. Gonzalez gasped and took a step backwards when the thief suddenly picked him off of his feet with one hand. Gonzalez stared into the mans face he was about twenty, he had the most pale blue eyes, and his face was handsome and elegant like a seventeenth century portrait of a young lord. Suddenly the thief smiled, and Gonzalez let out a scream.

This was no man! His canines were considerably larger than that of a human, and Gonzalez frozen in terror watched as the mans handsome face twisted and contorted with sensations. His entire face seemed to change shape, his ears grew more pointed, his hair longer, and his fangs larger. When the transformation was complete Gonzalez had no time to scream as the creature bit down on Gonzalez's neck and slowly began draining him of life, his screams drowned out by the storms fury.


	2. Ancient Evil

Disclaimer: I own what's mine.

Ch.2 Ancient Evil

A teenager about seventeen leaned against a dirty back alley wall and sighed contently. He was dressed in black jeans and t-shirt, a medallion with the Satan star hung from around his neck. His skin was pale, his eyes were blue, his hair was unnatural white, and his emotionless face told of a hard life. Many scars decorated it; looking in both directions to make sure that no one was around he took out a small glass pipe from his back pocket. With his other hand he dug into another and pulled out a small plastic bag with white substance in it.

Hands shaking he cut the bag open with his teeth and poured the substance into the pipe. Taking special care not to waste any of it.

When the bag was empty he tossed it to the side and reached into his pocket once more. When his hand came back out he held a packet of matches. Selecting one he lit it and placed it over the white substance. Within seconds the substance disappeared and turned into smoke, which traveled down the pipe. The youth greedily sucked as much of it as he could before taking the pipe out of his mouth and puffing it into the air, a sly smile was on his blank face.

Hearing footsteps coming his way the youth quickly emptied his pipe and thrust it back into his pocket. Stroking his hair he leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed. An enormous man in his twenties walked down the alley towards him. He was huge, about seven feet tall, he was overweight not with fat but with solid muscle. He was dressed in black dickies with a black hoodie and the same medallion dangled from his neck. His head was shaved and sunglasses made it impossible to tell the colors of his eyes.

The man stood towering over the youth, and the youth waved nervously at him.

"Oh uh hello Earl." The small one said nervously.

As if the words enraged him Earl grabbed the small teen and lifted him off his feet.

"You miserable piece of shit!" He snarled, "Look at you smoking up all of the merchandise! Who the hell do you think you are Styx!"

Styx frowned at his words, "Employees privilege." He replied smartly.

Earl slammed Styx into the wall and snarled, "Why I outta kick your scrawny ass right here and now!"

Earl raised a heavy fist and was about to bring it down on Styx's head when a skinny man stepped out of the gloom. Earl put down Styx and turned towards the stranger who frowned at both of them.

"Earl, Styx, that is quite enough, now if you will please follow me." He told them quietly.

Unlike his counterparts the mans clothes were fashionable and quite expensive. He was dressed in a black Italian tuxedo. His face was handsome but pale and his eyes were jade green. The mans black hair was slicked back and his goatee was neatly trimmed, the same demon medallion hung from his neck.

"Yes minister." Replied Earl who set down Styx.

Smiling at Earl Styx began to follow Minister, while Earl muttered several threats to his back before starting after them. When he got close enough to Minister Earl sighed,

"Hey boss are you sure we can trust this Victor Link guy?" Earl asked slightly troubled, "I mean come on you know what he is."

Minister turned and glared at Earl, "Of course we can trust him." he reassured Earl. "We have no choice but to."

"Yeah and besides do you realize what that guy is offering us if we serve him?" Styx added. "Eternal life baby! Think about it you'll never get sick, you'll never tire, and you can never die!"

"Alright if you say so." Earl said unwillingly.

"Now that that's settled come on, we're running late, Victor, Predator, and Viper are already at the church waiting for us." Minister croaked.

The trio walked through the maze of alleys off "Demons Paradise" before coming to the tumbled down church in the center of a town square. A full moon was in the sky.

"Home sweet home." Styx snickered.

Earl was the first to reach the door, he opened them with one hand and with the others motioned the others to come in. Minister walked in first and Styx was second, Earl shut the door as he stepped inside. Styx was the first to notice the badly mutilated body on the floor.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to him?" Styx said pointing to the corpse.

"The same thing is going to happen to you unless you give us a goddamn good reason not too!" A voice from the gloom threatened.

Styx stepped back frightened at first, until he recognized the tone of the voice. "Viper?" He asked worried.

"I see that all those years on drugs didn't do too much damage to your brain!" Viper responded as she stepped out of the shadows.

Viper was a beautiful young woman with red hair and jade green eyes. Her face was beautiful and her body was everything to be desired. She was dressed in a skin tight outfit that showed all of her bodies natural curves. She knew that she was beautiful and because of this men would do anything to have her. Even if it meant killing others, so it was safe to say that Viper was very manipulative. A hulking mountain of flesh emerged from the shadows alongside Viper. Styx quickly realized it was Predator, Predator was huge over eight feet tall. He stretched his enormous arms and yawned, Predator was wearing a gray shirt with black jeans. A hunting knife was visible in his belt with a skull buckle, and he smiled and looked down at Styx with his black eyes.

"Hello dinner." Predator mocked as he stood by Viper.

The same man who had mutilated Gonzalez strode out from shadows next to Styx. Who nearly jumped a mile when he did.

"Jesus Victor I hate it when you do that." Styx complained to him.

Not bothering to answer the small teen Victor walked over to Minister and stared at him with his pale eyes.

"Do you have everything?" Victor asked.

Minister pulled out a sinister looking dagger with a skull handle and handed it to Victor.

"And the book?" Victor asked suddenly.

"It's right here." Styx replied taking a black cover book out from his shirt.

"Excellent." Victor said, "Follow me our master awaits us."

With that Victor walked over to a bookcase and removed a book titled "Mans Inner Beast". When he did the bookshelf slid inward revealing a passageway. Motioning for the others to follow, Victor led the others down a stone stairway.

Styx shivered as they descended deeper and deeper into the darkness, it was so cold down here. Suddenly they came to a halt and stood in front of a huge iron door decorated with spikes. Opening it, Victor led the others into what looked like a sacrificial chamber. A coffin lay in the middle of the room. Taking the book from Styx Victor walked over to the coffin and opened it. Inside was a black skeleton with sharp fangs.

"With this dagger, amulet, and book of darkness I shall give my master new life!" Victor declared.

Victor then placed the amulet he had stolen earlier on the top of the dagger's skull handle, almost instantly a red light erupted from it. Minister who was closest to Victor stepped back slightly frightened. Opening the book Victor read a few of the ancient spells before plunging the dagger into the skeletons chest where heart once was. Suddenly the skeletons hands bolted up and began swinging wildly. The body shot up and Viper screamed when the skeleton began moaning, and raw flesh began growing on bones. A un beating heart grew inside the chest, along with lungs, arteries, and other organs. Eyes sprouted out from deep sockets, and hair was growing out of a skinless head. Minister turned towards Victor, he was grinning.

When the body finally stopped jolting it stepped out of its coffin, still not yet fully regenerated. Skinless muscles exposed suddenly the frightful being spoke in a European accent,

"Where am I?" It croaked.

Victor walked over to it and placed a hand on its shoulder, "Welcome home Count Dracula." He said, "Welcome home."


	3. A Hero Reborn

Ch.3 A Hero Reborn

**Authors Note: Please, please, please! Try to R&R and Rage Wars**

Disclaimer: I own what's mine!

Beast Boy cuddled alongside a sleeping Raven and let out a sigh of content. The weather outside was terrible! It had been raining for hours and there was no sign of it clearing up anytime soon. The sky was covered with coal black clouds and bright lightning could be seen in the distance. Strong winds picked up debris and Beast Boy could hear small objects pelting the tower. Occasionally thunder rumbled through the tower and when it did it sounded like someone was firing off a shotgun. The other titans were in there rooms taking care of personal affairs or whatever the hell they did in there private time. So Beast Boy and Raven were left alone with the living room all to themselves.

Raven must have fallen asleep while reading; Beast Boy took notice to the black hardcover, which were inches away from here hand. Smiling to himself Beast Boy cupped his hand and moved a dangling strand of hair from her delicate face. The crash of thunder from outside caused Beast Boy to nearly jump out of his skin, but he regained his cool and sat back down on the couch with Raven. Seeing nothing else to do Beast Boy grabbed the TV remote off of the nearby coffee table and flicked on the television. To avoid disturbing Raven he quickly lowered to the volume to a level to which only his highly sensitive animal ears could hear. And he silently began flipping channels, after ten minutes he let out a painful groan. There was nothing on but a few cook shows and soap operas. Out of desperation he turned to the news channel and grew interested when he saw when he saw that something serious had just token place.

A young anchorwoman in her twenties with golden blonde hair and red lipstick sat behind a desk with a much older man with gray hair and mustache. The two grinned at the cameras and the woman was the first to speak,

"Good evening I'm Shannon Johnson."

"And I'm Mark Goodman." The anchorman added.

"We have a special report coming from the Jump City PD." Shannon stated.

Beast Boy raised a questioning eyebrow, and he raised the volume so he could hear them speak more clearly, "It appears as though a robbery has just taken place at St. Peter's church in downtown Jump City, officers pursued a armed suspect who may have been a member of the satanic gangs in Demons Paradise." Shannon went on.

"Demons Paradise." Beast Boy repeated softly, it was a name he knew all too well.

Demons Paradise was the perfect place for devil worshippers and criminals alike, it is a tumbled down section of Jump City where only the brave or insane choose to venture. It is filled with evil beings and even the police choose not to stray there in pursuit of a criminal it is far too dangerous. Even the Teen Titans know better than to go into Demons Paradise alone, put in short the place is just a little piece of hell.

A little screen popped up behind Shannon and Beast Boy saw a police officer being loaded into an ambulance, "Officer David Perez was wounded while pursuing the suspect, his partner Gonzalez continued the pursuit and hasn't been heard from since. Concerned authorities mobilized special units into the heart of the dreaded Demons Paradise and awaiting orders to start the search for the suspect once more."

"I'll find you Gonzalez!" David screamed as he was loaded into the ambulance and the paramedics shut the doors.

A picture of an artifact replaced the grim scene and Shannon spoke once more, "This is the object that was stolen, now we are asking for help from the public. If you see a white male that is six feet tall and is wearing devil attire then…"

Beast Boy took a closer look at the artifact; it looked like the face of a vampire bat. Raven's hand shot up all of a sudden and Beast Boy let out a shriek. Raven not alarmed by Beast Boy's actions rose and drowsily rubbed her eyes,

"Glad to see you too." She murmured as she sat up straight and looked at the television screen.

Raven saw Shannon and turned to Beast Boy slightly confused, "Since when do you watch the news?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing else was on." Beast Boy responded.

"Anything exciting happen?" Raven asked growing sarcastic.

Beast Boy hesitated, "Uh no…not exactly. Hey! Wanna watch something?" Beast Boy asked grinning as he placed the remote on her lap. Raven gave him a questionable look.

Rome, St. Paul's Church Of Salvation

Joseph scrambled up the stone steps of the ancient church, knocking several priests out of his way he continued upward until he reached a iron door with a gold cross in front. Not even bothering to knock Joseph pushed the door aside and entered a chamber decorated with crosses and many other religious artifacts. A library and oak desk stood next to a window where sunlight glittered through. In the center of the room sitting behind a desk and organizing papers sat an Italian man in his thirties. When the papers were in order he set them down and looked at the panting figure in his doorway,

"A thousand pardons Demetri." Joseph stated.

"Joseph what is it?" Demetri asked.

"Well sir I just got word from Jump City and-"

"I already know." Demetri said interrupting him.

Demetri sat up and began walking down the staircase, Joseph followed. Demetri turned to him suddenly," Call the others downstairs, I will wake him."

Joseph nodded and took off in another corridor, Demetri reached the bottom of the staircase and made sure that no one else was watching he quietly turned a torch that was hanging nearby and the wall in front of him hissed and slid open. Demetri found himself staring at a long flight on stone stairs, wasting no time he shut the passageway door behind him and started down. After walking for what seemed like an eternity he reached a small door and opened it, when he stepped in instead of chapel like a regular church would have a weapon room stood in it's place. Machines whined and mechanics of different nationalities walked about inventing strange machines and weapons. A man was seated in the center of all of it, he was old in his eighties and was reading a sacred scroll. Demetri walked up to him and whispered in his ear,

"It is time."

The man looked up at Demetri and held up his hand, Demetri helped him to his feet and both walked out of the workshop and stopped in front of a iron door. Two locks in the shape of specially designed crosses were on the side. Demetri removed his cross necklace and placed it on the right lock, the old man did the same on the left. Both twisted the locks left on the same time and the door opened. Grabbing a torch, the old man led Demetri into a room and Demetri gasped at what he saw. There in the center of the room was a clear blue crystal that sparkled with a magnificent glow, but it wasn't the crystal that surprised Demetri it was what was inside it! A handsome young man with luscious long brown hair and perfect physic stood frozen inside of it. His face was something to behold it was like something out of a biblical painting of an archangel.

His body was naked and it seemed as though he was in a deep peace, Demetri walked over to the crystal and placed his hand over the mans heart,

"God he's just like I pictured he would be." He said aloud.

"First time you've seen him?" He old one asked.

"Yes, it's just hard to believe that the angel of salvation is standing right in front of me." Demetri told him.

"Shall we wake him?" The old one asked heading towards a lock similar to the one on the door.

Demetri nodded and he walked over to a second lock, both placed their crosses in the center and turned the locks. The roof of the room shifted and opened up, and sunlight filled the room. When the sunlight made contact with the crystal, it began smoldering and within seconds began to evaporate. A few minutes later the crystal around the mans head melted off his flesh and his face twitched. His arms began to move and they burst out of their icy shackles, his eyes flickered open and he let out a gasp of air before his body fell out of the crystal and onto the floor. Demetri covered the man with a coat he had brought with him and helped him to his feet. The man looked at Demetri, the old one, and then began to examine his surroundings. This went on for a minute until his eyes came back to Demetri's face, they were full of question and confusion.

"Hello I am Demtri." Demetri introduced himself.

The man didn't speak, "Well you may not know me but I'm sure that you remember him." Demetri said pointing to the old man.

"Remember me? I am Father Paul." The old man said.

"F-father Paul?" The man repeated, he suddenly rubbed his eyes and as if lifted from a curse he stood up straight and looked at both of them with eyes full of focus.

"Welcome back Van Helsing." Demetri greeted, "Welcome back."

Authors Note: R&R!


	4. Devil's Power

Disclaimer: I own what's mine!

Note: This has been in my mind for quite some time now, what would you guys say to a TT/Spawn crossover? I have the rough draft written out and was wondering what you guys would think.

Ch.4 Devil's Power

Styx nervously knelt before the primeval entity before him, Minister and the others followed. Dracula sat in a menacing throne in front of them, not fully regenerated yet the vampires muscles were exposed under a thin layer of pale skin. Victor bowed before him before speaking,

"Count Dracula, to what do I owe the honor?" He said aloud.

Dracula didn't mutter a word, but simply looked down on the 'lesser' specimen of vampire.

"Forgive me," Victor continued, "where are my manners? I am Victor Link."

Dracula nodded, "You've freed me from my sleep," he whispered, "I thank you."

"It has been my life's work to bring you back into this world, my lord." Victor sneered.

"With your assistance I can now continue my campaign against the descendants of Adam and Eve." Dracula whispered, his voice growing slightly stronger, "but the archangels and saints are wary of my resurrection and I must appease them in order for me to reach my full potential once more."

"What kind of appeasement?" Minister asked.

"I require the spear Daniel thrust into the heart of Lucifer and the Crucifix Alexander used to damn him," Dracula went on, "only with them can I appease the archangels and return to full strength."

"Where the hell are we going to find those things?" Styx blurted, "In case you haven't noticed this isn't the dark ages."

"Leave that to me." Dracula said simply, the vampire raised his arms in the air and a wave of shadow was cast upon the gang members, all of them were soon engulfed in darkness.

Styx struggled under the shadowy gloom, he watched as the others were swallowed by it, the shadow covered them like a blanket and outlined their body, but Styx quickly noticed a grotesque and rapid transformation-taking place underneath it. The bodies of his companions were molded and changed into something far than human. Styx felt himself suddenly become deathly cold, strangely he felt his heart stop beating and his lung shut down completely, he wasn't breathing but yet he still was alive, soon he felt nothing, not the darkness around him nor the chilly night air, a feeling of invincible power surged through every vibe of his being, Styx couldn't help but grin. He was going to like being a servant of evil.

"Hey y'all what's been going on?" Cyborg asked as he stepped into the living room.

Starfire followed him and shook herself off, she had been drenched in the downpour and would have liked nothing better to do than dry off and get cozy. Robin was the last to enter, his face contorted into a scowl, his cape and costume completely covered in mud. Beast Boy snickered when he saw him,

"Take a mud bath Robin?" He asked.

Robin sighed, "I'm gonna go clean up."

Raven waited for Robin to leave before turning to Cyborg, "I know I shouldn't ask but what happened?"

Cyborg grinned, "When we were walking down the road a car splashed some mud onto him, you should have seen it!" He started to chuckle, "His entire body! Face, torso, legs everything! Just splattered!"

Starfire ran a finger through her damp hair, "It's still raining pretty hard." She said trying to change the subject, she didn't like to talk about Robin behind his back.

"Yeah we just had to get the storm of the century." Beast Boy added.

"Hey Cy," Beast Boy said, "have you guys heard anything about that missing cop?" he asked remembering the strange disappearance of the JCPD officer.

"No leads yet," Robin answered walking back into the living room with a fresh costume on, "an officer simply vanishing like that is pretty strange though."

"Perhaps we should investigate, yes?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know the police department seems to have it covered." Beast Boy snorted a pitiful excuse to try and stay out of the rain.

"Even if it seems that way we should still take a look." Robin added, catching on to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy sighed, he knew exactly what Robin was going to have them do.

"We'll start a search on the west side of town, then-"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Red sirens went on and off, the titans looked up in surprise, the sound had startled them.

"Trouble!" Starfire shouted.


	5. God's Soldier

Disclaimer: I own what's mine.

Ch.5 God's Soldier

Styx licked the last of the blood off his fingertips and grinned at the dead security guards on the floor. Dracula had made him into a vampire like him and Victor, and Styx acquired many dark and strange powers along with his unholy transformation. Because of this breaking into the museum had been a snap. Styx savored the taste of sweet human blood before stepping over the gruesome remains and continuing on his way.

There was no need to hurry. There was no Earl or Minister to boss him around or make him anxious, he was all on his own. He was confident enough in himself and his new abilities to suggest on going on this little 'errand' alone. In his mind he couldn't have made a better decision.

His footsteps echoed through the halls of the museum while his shoes caked in mud and blood left a hideous trail. Styx looked along the many different corridors, examining the names and contents.

"Let's see Ancient China, The Mongol Empire, Hall Of World War 2," he thought, he finally stumbled upon a room that read 'Corridor of Dark Ages'.

"Eureka!" He thought gleefully.

Styx quickly made his way into the dark hall. Styx passed by several suits of armor before stopping at an enormous statue of an English king. Styx knelt down and felt the tiles around it. The tiles were loose…just like Dracula had said.

Raising his fist in the air, Styx crashed down on the loose tiles. The tiles exploded into thousands of pieces and Styx reached inside to discover a small compartment underneath. His fingers touched something that felt like a crumbled leaf. Taking the object Styx sat up and his hand pulled out a crumbled bit of paper, folded into fours and looked as though it was centuries old.

"So it was here after all!" Styx reflected.

Styx jammed the paper into his pocket and turned to leave, his acute ears heard something. He turned with a snarl, he could hear multiple footsteps heading for him. Styx spat on the floor, and stepped into the shadows, his body was lost in a form of darkness in a matter of moments.

Starfire floated into the hall, she searched her surroundings. No guards, no people, no burglars, nothing but darkness. Her communicator went off and she flicked it open.

"This is Starfire," She reported, "I have not seen anything suspicious."

"Keep looking." Robin instructed, "The broken window and the dead guards are proof enough that someone is here."

"This is Beast Boy reporting in," Beast Boy said on another line, "I've searched my part and I've turned up with nothing."

"Same here." Raven added on her communicator.

"You sure that whoever did this isn't already long gone?" Cyborg asked.

"Keep on searching I have a feeling that whoever did this is still here." Robin ordered.

Starfire nodded, she turned off her communicator and continued on searching. She wandered into the Dark Age exhibit, stopping she set down on the ground to get a closer look at things. She wandered over to the enormous statue of the English king and noticed the broken tile. Suddenly a cold chill washed over her and she braced herself, her body began shivering uncontrollably, her blood felt like it was cooling to nothing but ice.

"What is going on?" She puzzled.

"Hello chica!" Styx called out before landing on top of Starfire.

Starfire let out a scream and flung the vampire off of her. Styx landed on the ground nearby on all fours, her faced Starfire. His eyes taking in her form and glittering with lust. Starfire pulled her arm back and prepared to fire a starbolt when Styx dashed forward, tackling her to the ground. Styx placed a hefty knee on Starfire's stomach while he slashed at her clothes, Styx managed to pull her chest protector off and ripped her skirt before Starfire fired a blast at his face.

"Ep!" Styx squeaked like a rodent and leapt back to avoid the blast from frying his face.

Starfire leapt to her feet and fired again, smiling Styx dodged the attack, the blast of green energy crashed exploded into the wall behind him. Angry Starfire fired again and again, Styx easily evaded each and every blast. All of a sudden Styx held out his palm and a blast of electrical energy erupted from it. The blast hit Starfire directly in the chest, she let out a painful cry before slumping to the floor.

Starfire struggled to remain conscience for she knew very well that if she slept now she would never wake up…

Styx stood over her, his mouth watering. He could sense the blood flowing through her veins, overcome by blood lust he stood her up and brought his face to her neck.

"I'm very thirsty." He whispered in her ear.

Styx opened his mouth, revealing razor sharp fangs. Starfire tried to push him away from her but she was far to weak to resist him now. She felt him brush his fang against her flesh, cutting it and she cringed in pain.

"Poor baby, here let me make it better." Styx hissed and brought his mouth to her neck.

A suit of armor crashed into Styx, nearly knocking him off his feet. The blow made him pull away from Starfire and look at what was behind him. All four titans stood in fighting stances behind the vampire.

"Leaver her alone." Robin warned Styx.

"Or else you'll do what?" Styx mocked.

The titans tensed while Styx held up his arm, a bolt of lightning forming in the palm of his hand. Chuckling like a madman Styx was about to hurl the bolt when something tore into his arm. Some kind of boomerang ripped into his forearm shredding flesh and bone, the limb fell limply to the floor completely severed. Styx let out a cry of immense agony.

"Not what they'll do but what I'll do." A voice called out.

A man dressed in black leather and black hat leapt down from the ceiling. He had long brown hair and penetrating dark eyes. The titans puzzled for a moment was this man friend or foe? Even Starfire looked up in uncertainty.

Styx angrily shook his fist at the figure, "Who the hell do you think you are Billy The Kid!"

The man faced him, "I am your judge and executioner." He said.

Styx grew uneasy, the weapons this man had could harm him. But that wasn't what worried him. Whoever this was, he wasn't scared of him.

"W-who are you?" Styx asked.

"My name is Gabriel Van Helsing." He responded reaching into his coat.

Van Helsing withdrew another blade and held it in front of him, "And you time on this earth is over devil."

Styx grinded his teeth together. He began wondering if it was indeed a wise decision to come alone.


	6. Amateur

Disclaimer: I own what's mine.

Ch.6 Amateur

"Rarrrrgghh!" Styx roared and leapt towards Van Helsing with razor sharp claws outstretched.

Van Helsing leapt backwards and avoided the vampire's downward slash. Blade-like claws missed his face by inches and merely sliced a few strands of hair. Styx balled his hands into angry fists and continued the attack. The titans looked on with growing wonder-whoever this was, was succeeding where they had been failing.

Styx let out a chocked cry as Van Helsing delivered a painful blow to his stomach. Gagging Styx stumbled back while Van Helsing gave the vampire a sharp chop across the eyes. Snarling Styx leapt on top of an enormous Roman statue and whipped the blood from his eyes.

"You're going to pay for that!" Styx shrieked.

"Whoa this guy is picking him apart while we couldn't even touch him." Beast Boy said.

He turned much too late to see the angry glares of Robin and Cyborg. Starfire's face was turning red hinting of her embarrassment, here she was supposed to be a big bad super heroine and a demented vampire nearly had his way with her. Beast Boy let out a nervous sigh and placed his hand behind his head.

"Whoops sorry about that."

But while Beast Boy was occupied with Robin and the others Raven was staring in wonder at this man before her, with her face blushing red. There was just something about him that was _attractive_ to her; she wasn't sure whether it was his long mane of hair or his black eyes. But not since Malchior had she ever experienced emotions such as this. Realizing her face was burning bright red; she covered herself with her hood.

Sparkling bolts of electricity erupted from Styx's hands towards Van Helsing. The vampire hunter somersaulted and dodged his way through the barrage of bolts and flung a blade towards Styx. The stainless metal pierced the vampire's shoulder and thin smoke oozed out of the wound. Teeth gnashed together Styx stepped back and plucked the blade from his flesh.

The smooth surfaced singed his fingertips and with a cry of fury Styx flung the loathsome weapon from his shoulder. When the weapon was out Styx surveyed the damage to his hand-his fingertips were burnt black.

"What is this?" He said aloud.

"Blades dipped in holy water. Its smooth surface is designed to cut through skin like butter, its serrated edges and weight make it efficient at crushing bone." Van Helsing said.

"I'm going to burn you to a crisp!" Styx shouted.

Styx held out both of his arms to summon a blast of fire, when Van Helsing reached into his coat and with one swift movement of his hands threw several whirling razor covered disks at his adversary. Styx had no time to dodge before the blades cut into his arms, severing bone and muscle alike. Crying out in pain Styx watched in terror as his own arms fell to the ground, a fountain of blood erupted from the terrible wound and Styx had had enough-he had what he needed; there was no point in getting killed.

"I'm out of here!" He declared, in an instant Styx vanished into a layer of fog and seeped into the cracks in the floor.

"Amateur." Van Helsing said aloud and walked over to the spot that Styx had dug up.

"So he found it after all," Van Helsing concluded, "maybe I _did_ underestimate him."

Van Helsing turned to find all of the titans in battle ready poses, "I'm sorry, am I missing something?" He asked.

"Who sent you?" Robin demanded, "Is Slade behind this?"

"Slade?" Van Helsing repeated.

"If it's not Slade than it has to be Brother Blood and the Hive!" Cyborg called out.

"Or maybe he's a professional thief!" Beast Boy accused.

Van Helsing stepped back, "Cut it out!" Raven shouted.

The Goth walked out from behind her friends and towards Van Helsing, "Raven what are you doing?" Beast Boy shouted.

"You don't know if he's another enemy!" Robin added.

"If he was an enemy he wouldn't have fought that _thing_." Raven pointed out.

"You'll have to excuse my friends," Raven said to Van Helsing, "it's been a rough night, and we're all a little tense."

Raven took her hood off of her face and held out her hand, "I'm Raven."

Van Helsing bowed politely before her and took her hand, "I am Gabriel Van Helsing." He kissed her hand lightly and Raven's blush returned.

She didn't seem to notice the piercing glare of Beast Boy," Dude, I hate lady men!" he thought.

Her hand returned Raven stepped back with a nervous smile and then it hit her, "Wait a minute! Van Helsing as in the Dracula Van Helsing?" She asked.

The others heard her and went wide eyed with disbelief, "I thought he was only a _myth_." Cyborg thought.

Only Starfire and Beast Boy remained clueless. Starfire was unfamiliar with Bram Stoker's classic novel, and Beast Boy who had never cracked open a decent horror book in his life stood dumfounded.

"Count Va who?" He asked.

Van Helsing lost his charming expression and nodded, "Yes but I'm afraid this isn't a prudent moment to discuss origins, there are dark forces at work here. And I need to get moving."

"That creature?" Raven asked.

"A servant of evil," Van Helsing said, "there are more far _worse_ out there that I need to track down and destroy."

"Worse?" Robin repeated.

Van Helsing nodded and turned to walk away, "Like I said this isn't a prudent moment to discuss this, so I'll leave you to your work and bid you a good night."

"Wait maybe we can help you." Raven called out.

Van Helsing turned, "I don't recommend it."

"Look you may not have noticed but we're gifted also and we know the city. We can help you find who you're looking for." She continued.

"Sorry but it is against my code to endanger the lives of others, I cannot allow it." Van Helsing said.

"We can look after ourselves, but I promise you-you will find what your looking for a lot faster with us. The city is our responsibility as well, so if something is threatening it than we have as much right to be involved as you." Raven proceeded on.

A hefty sigh came from Van Helsing's lips, she was right. Tracking down his adversaries would take time, and he could cover twice as much ground with help and save valuable time.

"Very well then. Follow me." Van Helsing said and continued walking.

Beast Boy glanced at Raven-she had a dreamy look in her eyes, the kind of look a teenage girl has when she sees a guy she has a crush on. Annoyed Beast Boy poked her in the head with his finger.

"Hello! Earth to Raven!" He said.

Annoyed Raven swiped at his hand, "Lay off!" She growled.

"Raven, what did you just do?" Robin asked.

"Look he needs help." Raven said.

"Needs help?" Cyborg repeated, and pointed to the damage behind him, "The guy is a living war machine! And besides Van Helsing? The Van Helsing? Please, you have to be kidding me."

"Cyborg is right, we know nothing about the Van Helsa." Starfire said.

Raven glared at her, "It's Van Helsing, Starfire."

"For all we know he could be working for Slade or be another psychopath!" Robin added.

"If he was working for Slade he wouldn't have helped us out, and if he was a "psychopath" than he wouldn't have talked to us but would have tried to pick us off." Raven concluded and turned, "He saved our lives and that's a good enough reason to believe that he's telling the truth."

She starting walking in Van Helsing's direction, "I'm going to help, if you guys want to go back home, than go."

The titans stared at Raven and than Robin with uncertainty. In a few moments time the rest of the titans began following her with suspicious expressions at the cloaked figure ahead of them. Beast Boy lagged behind mumbling to himself, he hadn't even been with Van Helsing for five minutes but one thing was already certain-he didn't like him.

Note: I know what your thinking, no this will not be a Raven/Van Helsing love story! She's like what 16 and he's 200 years old! So all those sick people who like stories when teens marry old men can find a new story!


End file.
